Far too many Americans spend the majority of their time sitting at a desk, getting more out of shape and a good bit heavier in the process. Even though it is clear that Americans want to exercise, too many lack the opportunity. The problem is not that they do not want to exercise; after all, over 35 million Americans belong to a health club or gym. The problem is typically that they lack the time to regularly go to these gyms because of their jobs. Sitting behind a desk from 9-to-5 is bad enough, and the health results from sitting all day is even worse, but when an individual's work requires their hours to extend so much that it takes away from exercise opportunities, that is worse. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device that enables users to exercise while seated so that they can exercise while performing their work obligations.
For years, unique and innovative health and personal care items and related products have been an interest and potential need of wide segments of individuals including, but not limited to, users, manufacturers, suppliers, and retailers. Included among these individuals are the sporting and athletic goods industry and private individuals. However, while products designed to provide similar functions are currently available, there are no devices that incorporate the convenience, unique design, functionality, and methodology of preferred embodiments of the present invention.
While practically all Americans brag about participating in some sort of sporting activity, very few uphold to one athletic exercise in particular except when it comes to actual physical fitness exercise with exercise equipment. More than one out of every six Americans practices exercising with equipment, making this the fourth most popular sporting activity in the United States. Sales of exercise equipment are growing, too. Over 20 percent of the sales of the entire sporting goods industry are for exercise equipment, in fact. What exactly do Americans want from their exercise, and to what parts of their bodies? Americans that regularly practice physical exercise desire a toning of the muscles in the lower half of the body most. They exercise their legs with regularity, not just to control weight, but also to maintain a desired appearance. Many Americans want to exercise their lower bodies, and a very large number have need to do so for everyday exercise and for established medical needs. In fact, every year 11 million Americans consult their doctors for pain in their ankles and feet, and 19 million do so for knee problems. And each of these problems can be addressed with regular exercise, especially one of a therapeutic, non-impact, aerobic format. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device that exercises the legs that is preferably non-impact and aerobic.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing an exercise device that enables users to perform non-impact and aerobic exercise of the lower body while seated.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.